Wendy Testaburger
Wendy Marie Testaburger is a character in the animated series South Park. She has had four voices during the series' run: Mary Kay Bergman, Mona Marshall, Eliza J. Schneider and currently April Stewart. Character Wendy is typically portrayed as nice, feminine, and liberal in nature. However, she is also shown to be very jealous, perhaps the most famous instance of this is her encounter with Ms. Ellen in "Tom's Rhinoplasty" (See below). In "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", she calls Bebe a slut, and gossips about her with Rebecca, Millie, and Esther (see below). It is also shown in this episode that she is a prima donna, as she loves having the boys pay lots of attention to her and call her pretty, and she does not like for anyone else to get in the way of that. She is also shown to be extremely irrational at times, especially seen in "You have 0 Friends". She also has moments of carelessness, as in "Pinkeye". Prior to the beginning of the episode, she had promised Stan that she would dress as Raggedy Ann so that he could dress as Raggedy Andy and they could be a pair for Halloween. Later, she "just realized how stupid we would look" in her own words, and dressed as Chewbacca instead. When she was awarded with first prize (despite having the same costume as the majority of the school population), she gave the candy away to starving children, not thinking of how Stan or the others felt about it. In "Follow That Egg!" it is shown that she has a strong motherly instinct, as, after hearing from Bebe about the way Stan had treated their egg, she was deeply worried that Stan would damage the egg which had belonged to Kyle and herself before Mrs. Garrison switched their partners. She even went over to Kyle's house, frantically asking to see the egg and hold it for a couple of minutes. Only Kyle could calm her down. After seeing how well Stan and Kyle took care of the egg, and presented it to the governor at the end of the episode, she saw how good Stan's fathering skills were, and relaxed. She is apparently prone to losing her temper when irritated by other people, as she beat Cartman up in "Breast Cancer Show Ever", after he had been persistently mocking her. She also says the boys are "so stupid!" when they can't figure out that they like Bebe Stevens only for her breasts. Her Boyfriend, Stan For the first seven seasons of the series, Wendy's most notable feature was being lead character Stan Marsh's girlfriend. Their relationship began in the pilot episode "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", where it was also revealed that the two of them had been attracted for some time prior to the series, without saying anything. A recurring gag in the series involved Stan getting queasy from excitement whenever Wendy tried to kiss him (and in early episodes whenever she spoke to him), and then throwing up on her. (In an inaccurate flashback during Stan's dream in "City on the Edge of Forever (Flashbacks)", the two are seen at the end of "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", successfully kissing.) Despite Stan's continual vo miting, Wendy stayed with him, and got extremely jealous and angry when another woman "came between them" in one episode. In "Tom's Rhinoplasty", after Stan falls for Ms. Ellen, the substitute teacher's beauty, and ignores Wendy's attempts to win back his love, Wendy pays a group of Iraqis a large sum of money to capture Ms. Ellen and shoot her into the sun. Also, in the season six episode, "Bebe's Boobs Destroy Society", Wendy openly insults Bebe after Stan (together with the other boys) grows attracted to her developing breasts, and later undergoes breast augmentation surgery to turn the attention back to herself, though the attempt fails because the boys realize what attracted them to Bebe before seeing Wendy's breasts. Category:South Park Category:Characters Category:April Stewart Category:Girl Category:Sleepover Category:Matt stone Category:Matt Stone